breakingbenjaminfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Final Chidori
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saturate page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Final Chidori! I'm a huge Breaking Benjamin fan as well, and I just want you to know I'll be around here to help out with this community. I have plentiful experience in Wikia, and I am an active admin on the ''Jak and Daxter'' Wiki, so I can help out with pretty much anything you'll need! If you look on the WikiActivity, I've already done a few things concerning Benjamin Burnley and Aaron Fink and I'll do a lot more. —'User:Ottsel Leader' (talk) 18:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I would love to! And yeah, all of those games are awesome. :) I play Jak and listen to Breaking Benjamin simultaneously all the time. Lol —'User:Ottsel Leader' (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it does rock quite hard. :) Thanks for making me an admin! I will do my best to service this wiki. —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 21:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Theme Btw, I made a new wiki wordmark that I think might go better with the black background; http://breakingbenjamin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki wordmark.png You can change it back to yours if you don't like it. I also changed the current theme a lil' bit. ;) Again, you can reset it if you like. —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 21:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually, scratch what I just said. Check this wiki: http://qa-sandboxer-alpha-revision-1.wikia.com (my personal sandbox). I created a theme that I think would better suit a Wiki-style website (light, opposed to dark). If you don't like it, that's cool. I'm also a web designer so UI aesthetics is really important to me! :P So I guess I should also ask how active you are (gonna be). If you're not really motivated then I'll stop asking for your permission for these things, otherwise I'll continue to discuss it with you. :) —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 23:06, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And I appreciate the feedback. I updated the skin a little bit to have red buttons and a red header (though I kept the gray footer because I like how it's the same color with the BB logo in the bottom right corner). Tell me what you think! :) —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 15:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. A lot of wiki-style websites are moving to a black text on white background because it's easier to read. And since most people will come here for news, I figured that an important factor. So what do you mean by the BB logo in the background? You mean centered instead of off to the right? Cause that could be done. Or similar to what we have now where it's in the upper left corner of the actual content area. Just kinda playing around with it though... Figured it could look pretty nice with some experiments. I updated it to have a centered background. Tell me what you think when you got the time/energy maybe we could update what we have here. :) —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 02:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Done and done. I meant to make the background fixed but I forgot. Oops. :P I did it now and it's up and running. :) Now time to edit some content and add pages. Just about done with the Benjamin Burnley page for now. Really want to get that up. —'User:Ottsel Leader' (Admin) (talk) 15:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC)